the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Avras
History The Avrasi Empire Main article: Avrasi Empire The World Hymn makes the first mention of Avras during the Fourth Age, where it is mentioned that the dwarves allied with Avras: The World Hymn, a reproduction of an Equitan tapestry, itself believed to be a copy of an ancient dwarven carving and poem dating from the first century AS. (Main Rulebook) "With Avras proud we did ally" The World Hymn mentions Avras again in the Fifth Age, where the dwarves are said to have built the walls of Avras . At the height of its power, Avras was the centre of a great empire Drusus' letter to the Avrasi, Sunna Cycle, estimated date 59 AS. (Main Rulebook). The Fall At some point, Gaius Dexion came to blows with the senate and their champion, Tiberian, which sank the empire into civil war. At the height of the conflict, the Vermin Swarm appeared as the result a magic ritual On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5). Some sources say it was the high priest Quintus Augustu that brought forth the vermin, by treating with the vermin gods in an attempt to end the war Letter from High Prelate Jaeger (The 9th Scroll issue #6). The vermin conquered the city and eventually the whole empire An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world, prepared for Prince Estaban by Jorge Zamoran, Chief Librarian of Port Roig, by order of Marques de la Roig. (Main Rulebook). The only exception being perhaps the province later know as the Empire of Monopatea Hudhaifa Uddin; The Chronology of Foreign Nations (Main Rulebook). The World Hymn places the civil war and the fall of Avras to have taken place during the Sixth Age . The Eighth and Ninth Age The city was controlled by the vermin for centuries . It wasn't until the final stages of the Eighth Age that Avras was reconquered and once again came under the control of mankind The Book of the Askar, Chapter Fourteen, taken from the Sunna Cycle. (Main Rulebook). Sunna is said to have played a major role in this, leading the armies of men and slaying The Rat King . The second Crusade of the knights of Equitaine, also known as the Lost Crusade, embarked from Avras in 415 A.S. The Lost Crusade (Undying Dynasties armybook) The city is currently ruled by General Fontaine. However, at the Equitaine court, some consider him a traitor. In 960 A.S. an army of knights was sent to retake the city from Fontaine, but failed. Letter from Duchess Mathilde to Henry of Equitaine, 962 A.S. (Main Rulebook) Transcript of proceedings at the Court of Equitaine, 960 A.S. (Main Rulebook) Geography Avras is located in Vetia, close to the boarder of both Augea and Taphria. It is built near the river Omiphorous. Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age, by Meradus Gercator, 962 A.S. (Main Rulebook) It is sometimes described as the crossroads of east and west . Districts Avras is divided into 27 districts called “contradas” Diary of Claude le Petit, Equitan traveller, entry from Tandemar 3rd, 962 AS. (Main Rulebook). Landmarks The Senate House The Sepulchre The Bridge of Destiny The only entrances to the city, a stone bridge . The Flame Gate A gate made of stained glass of fiery colours. It is closed for three hours each morning, starting at sunrise, so that the sun shines through the glass. Sunna's Lantern An antique lighthouse . Necropolis Sources ''''